Hogar Roto
by konohaflameninja
Summary: La relación de Dinah y Oliver nunca ha sido la más estable, ¿pero qué pasa cuando ella finalmente termina con él de una vez por todas? ¿Cómo afecta eso a su disfuncional familia? Contiene CP en algunos capítulos. No poseo más que la trama de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Ojala les guste :) Por favor denme sugerencias de si les gustaría leer sobre algo en particular y trataré de escribirlo ;)

**Hogar Roto**

-La comida es para comerse, no para jugar con ella- reprendió aquella fría e irritante voz.

Connor puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en no rodar los ojos. Aquélla no era la primera ocasión que su familia iba a casa de Moira a comer y, para entonces, ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a esa mujer tan hostil. Aunque por otro lado, no era tan sencillo.

Artemis le dirigió una mirada de simpatía desde el asiento a su izquierda, al otro lado de la mesa rectangular del comedor. El pequeño le correspondió con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible en caso de que su abuela aun tuviese la mirada sobre él. Puede que el jovencito llevase en esa familia tan sólo dos años pero ya había aprendido qué precauciones tomar respecto a cada quien.

Todo ese asunto de las comidas tan calladas y frías en casa de su abuela paterna los fines de semana resultaban un ritual totalmente extraño para él. Hace cuatro años, cuando su madre aún vivía, todo era mucho más ameno. Puede que en ese entonces su padre ni tuviese conocimiento de su existencia, pero lo que sobraba en la familia del chico era cariño. Sin embargo, dos años después de la muerte de su madre en un accidente automovilístico, una amiga de la fallecida se enteró y confesó a las autoridades la identidad del padre de Connor. Unos cuantos días más tarde Oliver Queen se apareció en el orfanato y, ese mismo día, el muchacho incluso ganó dos hermanos.

Al principio a Connor le había dado un poco de coraje que su presunto padre tuviese una vida tan establecida mientras que la suya se había derrumbado irremediablemente hace poco, pero realmente no podía culparlo; la amiga de su madre le había contado porque la mujer que lo había traído al mundo jamás dijo al hombre que habían concebido un hijo: lo suyo había sido sólo un verano de estudiantes. Podía sonar duro, pero Connor lo entendía, su madre no había querido que un simple desliz le dejara atada desde tan joven a un sujeto que apenas y había conocido.

-Niño, ¿estás oyendo? Deja de jugar con tu comida- la horrible voz de Moira lo trajo de vuelta al presente, donde claramente nadie quería estar... ni siquiera la dueña de la Mansión. Quizás ella amaba tener a sus hijo ahí, pero en cuanto a los nietos (un recogido, una adoptada y un bastardo, como ella misma les había llamado cuando creía que no la estaban escuchando)… la mujer prefería mantener su distancia.

La verdad, todos parecían aburridos a más no poder. Moira, en la cabecera, Thea a la derecha de su madre, al otro lado de ella se encontraba sentado Roy y junto a él Artemis. A la izquierda de la "feliz abuela" estaba sentado Oliver y, a lado de él, Connor.

Thea lucía casi tan aburrida como su sobrino menor. En ese momento, la joven preferiría estar con su novio; llevaban casi dos años de relación e iban a contraer matrimonio dentro de unos cuantos meses. Lo mejor es que la chica había llevado a cabo varias pruebas y experimentos y no, él no la buscaba por su dinero. Hace años que no se sentía tan feliz.

Oliver, por otro lado, se encontraba 100% soltero, Dinah había vuelto a terminar con él hace un par de meses. ¿Razones? Eran obvias, ella merecía a alguien mejor. Oliver sabía aquello, pero no lo hacía más fácil de sobrellevar, además desde entonces todos sus hijos y su hermana estaban como enojados con él. Ah, pero faltaba la cereza del pastel: Moira también se había molestado. Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en que Dinah era perfecta (Rayos, hasta él estaba de acuerdo…) Lo último que al Vigilante se le antojaba era estar atrapado en uno de aquellos incómodos almuerzos en casa de su madre.

En cuanto a Artemis, bueno, ella era de entre los tres la que Moira menos detestaba. Quizás era por el hecho de ser mujer. La antipática madre de Thea y Oliver a veces miraba a la arquera como si aún tuviese esperanzas de convertirse en lo que ella definiría como una dama o, como también había expresado, en una señorita de clase.

Roy era un asunto totalmente opuesto. Su "abuela" lo había detestado desde que Oliver lo adoptó cuando el chico tenía seis años. "¡¿Qué puede esperarse de un mocoso criado en ese ambiente tan salvaje, Oliver?!", había gritado al teléfono cuando recibió la llamada desde la reserva Navajo en Arizona "¡Nada, Oliver, nada!" espetó horrorizada con lo que su hijo quería hacer, "Oh, ¿qué va a decir la gente?", se lamentó después. Por suerte para casi todos (porque para Moira no), Oliver había llamado para avisar, no para pedir permiso u opiniones. La decisión ya la había tomado, le gustase a quién le gustase. Desgraciadamente, la mujer no cambió de opinión con el paso del tiempo.

Respecto a Connor… "Bueno", había dicho Moira, "al menos ese sí es tuyo"… eso no implicaba que su abuela y él llevasen una relación agradable, pero al menos no era tan hostil como la que llevaban la mujer y Roy (ninguna era tan hostil como la de Moira y Roy).

-Enserio, Oliver, este mocoso grosero no hace caso- replicó la anfitriona rudamente, dirigiéndole a su hijo una mirada de reproche.

Oliver puso una mueca de fastidio y dejó sus cubiertos. No le exigía a su madre que fuese Mary Poppins con los chicos, pero al menos sí le pedía un poco de respeto con ellos, ¿sino para qué los invitaba?

Lamentablemente, antes que él pudiese decir algo, otra voz lo hizo.

-Quizás comeríamos más a gusto si no hicieras el ambiente tan pesado- propuso Roy con aburrimiento en la voz y sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su plato.

Artemis no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro, aunque ésta se camuflajeó a perfectamente cuando Oliver la miró de manera fugaz.

Connor, por otro lado, se sintió un poco incómodo. No quería que su hermano se metiera en problemas por su culpa. Ya bastante había sido con la discusión que habían tenido su padre y Roy en casa.

"No voy a ir", había declarado Roy muy decidido, "hay mejores formas de echar a perder mi fin de semana". "Es tan sólo un par de horas, Roy", replicó Oliver, "Mira, hazlo por Thea. Ella tiene ganas de verlos" había insistido. "Ahora resulta que Oliver Queen, el egocéntrico #1 de Star City va a dar clases de solidaridad cuando no hace más que joderle la vida al mundo". Oliver había lucido muy molesto con esa respuesta, el por qué decidió dejar todo en una advertencia era un misterio para todos. "Te esperamos en el auto, tienes diez minutos" fue lo único que dijo, con una seriedad de miedo, "y si tengo que bajarme por ti, te sacaré de la casa de la oreja, ¿entendido?".

Conner no veía ninguna razón en particular por la cual Roy considerase una buena idea discutir con Oliver en ese momento. Últimamente el hombre estaba de un carácter que ni él se soportaba.

-Roy- le advirtió severamente Oliver.

Ya muchas veces antes habían pasado por situaciones similares. Todos sabían que cuando Moira se pusiera así lo mejor era ignorarla, no seguirle el juego.

-Oliver- lo imitó el joven, sin mostrar interés en lo absoluto.

-¡Hey, muchacho!- le llamó, con el tono de exasperación que sólo utilizaba cuando en verdad no estaba de humor.

Roy rodó los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia su guardián.

-¿Qué?- replicó indiferentemente.

Oliver se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a Roy para que lo siguiera a la sala de estar, que estaba un poco más alejada del comedor.

Roy se levantó de la mesa también y siguió a su padre. En todo caso era mejor discutir con Ollie que quedarse en la mesa con Moira y ese silencio sepulcral.

Una vez ahí, Oliver se pasó la mano por el rostro para no perder los estribos. Estar en esa casa tan sólo le provocaba estrés.

-En situaciones así ya sabes que me encargo yo. ¿Por qué no intentas mantener la boca cerrada?- lo regañó al fin.

-¿Y tú por qué no intentas mantener los pantalones puestos?- contestó. Al reparar en la mirada estupefacta de Oliver, Roy añadió sin vacilación- Quizás así Dinah no hubiese terminado contigo de una -

Si ya con la primera respuesta Oliver había decidido que la actitud del chico no le gustaba, con la segunda ya quería abofetearlo.

Pero que quede claro que él no era el único sorprendido, todos en el comedor también se habían quedado boquiabiertos, después de todo a ambos lugares los separaba tan sólo un muro no muy largo con un amplio arco en vez de puerta.

Oliver no lo abofeteó- aunque ganas no le faltaban- en lugar de eso, atravesó el espacio entre ellos a grandes zancadas y con su mano izquierda tomó el brazo izquierdo de Roy, obligándolo a reclinarse un poco sobre el descansabrazos de uno de los sillones, después con su mano derecha comenzó a descargar palmadas con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Roy se alarmó un poco pero, consciente de la casi inexistente distancia entre ellos dos y todos los demás, trató de permanecer tan silencioso como pudiese… a pesar del dolor que le causaba la pesada mano de Oliver. Sin embargo pronto comenzó a tratar de soltar su brazo de la mano de su padre, que al cabo eso ni ruido implicaba.

Como Arsenal, el resistente material anti-balas de su traje lo protegía de múltiples moretones y del dolor que ciertas caídas o golpes le pudiesen causar. Lamentablemente, como Roy, tan sólo sus jeans lo protegían de sentir todo el impacto de la mano de su padre.

La verdad es que no se esperaba que Oliver perdiese tan rápido los estribos, pero no se arrepentía. No había hecho más que decir la verdad.

Una palmada particularmente fuerte lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Agh…- se quejó involuntariamente.

-Deja de moverte- fue la fría instrucción del hombre. No sabía que tenía el muchacho, pero ya llevaba tiempo comportándose bastante grosero con él.

Roy no le hizo caso, pero pudo notar la molestia en la voz de Oliver. Además, las palmadas se hicieron más fuertes y comenzaron a golpearle sin piedad también en los muslos. Entonces sí el joven tuvo que poner verdadero esfuerzo en mantenerse callado… no le quería dar al tipo la satisfacción de saber que le dolía.

Oliver rodó los ojos cansado de la actitud obstinada de Roy y procedió a tomar medidas más drásticas.

Aunque Oliver aun no le había soltado el brazo, Roy se sintió un poco aliviado cuando dejó de sentir los golpes. Al parecer no consideró todas las posibilidades.

-¡AAUUU!- aulló de dolor cuando sintió un sorpresivo correazo en la parte trasera de los muslos.

Jodido Oliver y su jodido cinturón.

-¡Ay!... ¡Ya!..¡Au!...¡Déjame!- comenzó a gritar entre alaridos de dolor. Vaya que Oliver se las estaba cobrando. Estaba descargando correazos a diestra y siniestra, tan rápido como si no hubiera mañana.

No tomó mucho para que Roy comenzara a llorar en silencio, a lo mucho dejando escapar entrecortados sollozos. Mierda, que odiaba al tipo…

-Ahora sí, hijo- habló Oliver, aunque sin detenerse- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o quieres seguir así? Porque créeme que con esa actitud esto se va a repetir antes de lo que te imaginas- le aclaró y se detuvo, dándole unos instantes para responder.

Roy frunció el ceño aún más pero no le dijo nada ni lo miró. Antes prefería recibir más golpes que dirigirle la palabra a Oliver.

Pasado un rato, el hombre comenzó a desesperarse. Ya no quería pegarle a Roy, pero el joven no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil. Puede que el chico tuviese 16 años, pero verlo llorar así traía a la mente de Oliver los recuerdos de cuando era despertado a media noche por un pelirrojo de siete años que había recién había tenido pesadillas. En ocasiones así, el chico ni se limpiaba las lágrimas ni se ponía tenis antes de salir de su habitación lo más rápido que pudiese con rumbo a la de su guardián. Oliver negó con la cabeza, ese tipo de memorias eran las que lo hacían sentirse mal por castigar a sus hijos, pero se recordó a sí mismo que Roy se lo había buscado.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Roy?!- le insistió, algo harto de todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente, las presentes circunstancias habían sido la gota que derramó el vaso- ¡¿Qué quieres?!-

Roy de pronto sintió mucho coraje. Oliver estaba de malas esos días, no era su culpa y aun así la habían descargado contra él. Se soltó como pudo y, con todo y lágrimas en la cara, enfrentó a Oliver.

-¡Quiero a mi madre de vuelta!-

El empresario observó anonadado como su hijo le dirigía la mirada de odio más profunda que le hubiese dedicado alguna vez antes de dar vuelta y alcanzar a zancadas la salida de la Mansión. Quiso ir tras él, enojado por su comportamiento, pero por alguna razón fue mayor la intriga que le dejaron las palabras del crío.

¿Su madre?

La madre de Roy había muerto cuando el chico tenía a lo mucho cuatro años y casi no la recordaba, era poco probable que hablase de ella, ¿pero entonces quién, si…?

De pronto la realidad lo abofeteo con guante blanco.

Su madre… Dinah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojala les guste :3 Por favor dejen PM o Review para saber qué les pareció n.n**

Oliver regresó al comedor con menos ánimos que antes. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? Seguro que si Dinah y él hubiesen estado casados, todos los chicos habrían preferido que ella se quedase con sus custodias…

Caminó desanimado hasta su silla y tomó asiento con pesadez. Artemis, por el contrario, comenzó a recoger su lugar en la mesa, cosa que extrañó a su tutor, pues la chica apenas y había probado bocado.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó extrañado, ¿acaso se sentía mal o algo así?

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Roy- apuntó Artemis, poniéndose de pie y llevando su plato a la cocina para lavarlo.

Ahora sí estaba perplejo. Artemis y Roy casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con todos sus hijos ese día? No podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana usando a Dinah como excusa. Claro que la extrañaban, pero la vida sigue, ¿no?

Artemis salió de la cocina y acercó su silla de nuevo a la mesa.

-Gracias por invitarnos- agradeció secamente sin dejar de mirar a Oliver, quien estaba boquiabierto- Hasta luego- se despidió, echando a andar hacia la salida de la gran Mansión.

-Artemis, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- ¡Artemis!- le llamó por última vez el hombre, pero la joven lo ignoró.

Nadie más habló, ni siquiera cuando se escuchó el portazo de la elegante puerta principal. Lo más cercano a un día normal era la sonrisa de Thea al ver la cara tan desorientada de su hermano, claramente diciendo "Te lo dije".

-No les festejes nada, Thea- se adelantó él al ver la sonrisota de su hermana- Sólo están molestos- musitó.

-Bueno, ¿y quién puede culparlos?- añadió Moira.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Su madre apoyando a Artemis y Roy? De acuerdo, ahora sí era señal del Apocalipsis.

-¿Mamá?-

-Vamos, cariño, hasta tú sabes que esa jovencita Dinah era todo un estuche de monerías y aun así la dejaste escapar- repuso la mujer sin vacilación, tan tranquila como si estuviese hablándole de su día en la empresa.

Oliver rodó los ojos a su madre y hermana, antes de bajar la mirada hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con su hijo más joven.

-Tú no me odias también, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, sentándolo en su regazo.

En ese preciso momento, la alfombra le parecía a Connor lo más interesante del mundo. No estaba precisamente contento con su papá, sin embargo, se sintió moralmente obligado a modificar un poco la verdad. Lo miró, forzó una muuuuuuy leve sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Awww, lo sabía- exclamó, abrazando muy fuerte al pobre chico.

-Ya suelta a mi pobre sobrinito, ¿qué no ves que te está mintiendo para que no te sientas mal?- le señaló Thea, cortando su filete.

-No es verdad, ¿cierto, Connor?- replicó Oliver.

Ahora el niño se sentía un poco incómodo… ¿cómo explicarse?

-Buenoooo…- comenzó- no te odio…-

-¡Ja! ¡En tu cara, Thea!-

Thea rodó los ojos, pero no respondió.

-Pero tampoco estoy precisamente contento- concluyó, algo nervioso de que Oliver se fuera a enojar. Últimamente el hombre estaba de un humor que ya ni se sabía.

La expresión de Oliver cayó un poco, pero la verdad es que no podía esperar otra cosa. Dinah había sido como una madre para Connor desde que llegó y, a pesar de que los dos adultos habían tenido discusiones y una que otra ruptura, ninguna había sido tan fuerte como esa última, donde Dinah había abofeteado a Oliver con una fuerza que Wonder Woman envidiaría y después lo había arrojado contra un muro cuando éste trató de alcanzarla del brazo para poder explicarse. Ese día a Oliver Queen le quedó clarísimo que los errores que cometemos traen consigo consecuencias, las cuales nos marcan de un modo u otro… en su caso fueron 5 dedos en casi todo el lado izquierdo del rostro y múltiples moretones que consiguió al atravesar esa pared tan ridículamente gruesa.

-No eres el único, campeón- fue lo que atinó a decir, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Connor, quien aún estaba entre sus brazos.

-Bienvenido al Lado Obscuro, mi querido sobrino- comentó Thea, bebiendo un sorbo de su té- habrá que hacer un club llamado "No nos gustan las decisiones de Ollie"-

-Ay, sí, por favor- intervino Moira con sinceridad- Para empezar, esos horribles niños- exclamó con suma consternación, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de muerte que le dirigían su hijo y nieto.

.

.

Roy cerró la puerta de su habitación y la pateó fuertemente. Había pasado una buena tarde con Dick, Wally, Kaldur y Conner, pero apenas puso un pie en su casa y se volvió a sentir tan molesto como antes.

Estúpido Oliver, no podía hacer nada bien… pensaba mientras seguía pateando la pobre e inocente puerta.

De repente la puerta se abrió y, en vez de patear la dura madera, pateó la espinilla de su mentor.

-¡Ay!- se quejó éste, haciendo una mueca de dolor para después fulminar al joven con la mirada-¡Roy, fíjate!-

-Ups- fingió el muchacho sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción- Oye, yo sólo estaba pateando MI puerta cuando tú entraste sin tocar a MI habitación- se defendió.

-Resulta que TU habitación está en MI casa- repuso el mayor.

Roy sólo le frunció el ceño. Lamentablemente no tenía argumentos válidos contra el que Oliver acababa de exponer.

-Como sea- musitó el adolescente, entrando al armario para ponerse el pants y la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Sin embargo, al salir se encontró con que Oliver no se había ido.

-¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó groseramente.

Su padre frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-Bájale a tu tonito, que no me gusta nada- ordenó- Ya sabes que no soporto cuando te pones así de irrespetuoso-

Roy rodó los ojos y prefirió ignorarlo, quizás así se iría.

-Sólo quiero que hablemos- explicó Oliver, entrando y cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Roy se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada de muerte.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo- declaró con tantas agallas como si la escena de hace unas horas nunca hubiese sucedido.

-Pero yo sí- replicó su padre con firmeza.

Roy rodó los ojos y cruzó la habitación para tomar su guitarra. Después se sentó en la cama, recargando la espalda en la cabecera.

-Estoy limpio- aclaró, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Oliver antes de ponerse a afinar las cuerdas del instrumento- si eso es lo que quieres saber-

Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que sacar el tema de las drogas? además, en todo caso de que ese fuera el motivo de su presencia, no es como que el chico pudiese culparlo. Hace algún tiempo, muchas veces después de peleas o discusiones, Roy salía de la casa o se encerraba en su habitación a inducirse una buena dosis de heroína… o de lo que tuviese a la mano, siempre y cuando fuese lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Basta Roy, no vine por eso. Solo quiero tener una conversación civilizada con mi hijo mayor, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien- decidió darle una pequeña oportunidad. Ni siquiera tenía que ponerle atención, tan sólo hablaría y después se iría contento de haberse hecho escuchar. Oliver era tan egocéntrico…- ¿Qué quieres?-

A Oliver no le gustó para nada el tono del joven, pero optó por concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba ahí. Reunió valor y se sentó en la esquina inferior de la cama, del lado opuesto a Roy.

-Ya sé que tus hermanos y tú están muy… encariñados con Dinah- comenzó incómodamente.

Que quede claro que a Oliver Queen no le gustaba NADA tener que hablar de ese tema, ¿por qué? Porque la peor pesadilla del joven millonario se había vuelto realidad: se había involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien más.

Cuando era más joven, Oliver nunca estaba solo. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente o cuando menos de una persona, sea ésta un amigo de fiestas, alguna compañera, una novia… eso no significaba que éstos le importasen. De todos modos, era mejor que estar solo; odiaba la soledad, significaba tener que estar en compañía de él mismo y, a pesar de lo que muchos puedan pensar, el playboy de Star City tiene consciencia, la cual no paraba de atormentarlo y recordarle cuan vacía era su vida cuando el joven no estaba distraído o acompañado.

En realidad, el número de personas que en verdad significaban algo para él era muy bajo: a su parecer los demás no eran más que instrumentos, factores para evitar la soledad y divertirse…en pocas palabras, Oliver no era la mejor persona, pero así su vida era más sencilla y llevadera…

Por supuesto, su experiencia en la isla cambió muchas cosas, pero jamás pudo hacer algo por la aversión que sentía Oliver de involucrarse emocionalmente con los demás.

Claro que quería a Dinah, pero jamás había caído en la cuenta de cuánto.

Con sus hijos había sido inevitable no amarlos a morir, pero la verdad es que no se imaginó que se fuera a sentir tan mal si Dinah le faltaba algún día.

-Estoy esperando- le apresuró Roy, aun arreglando las cuerdas.

-Sí, bueno- continuó Oliver, saliendo de su ensimismamiento- lo que quiero decir es que… si no funcionó entre nosotros- se las arregló para decir- no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, ¿me explico? Me refiero a que… –

-Eso no me suena a disculpa- lo interrumpió Roy, provocando que Oliver cambiase de una expresión nerviosa a una indignada.

-Porque no lo es- le aclaró, sabiendo que Roy se refería a la comida en casa de Moira- Hoy en la tarde fuiste grosero y por eso te castigué. No tengo motivo para disculparme-

Roy giró los ojos y dejó la guitarra a un lado. Entonces le dirigió a Oliver una mirada 100% seria.

-Yo no creo que ni Connor, Artemis o yo tengamos la culpa de lo que pasó entre Dinah y tú- confesó.

-¿No?- uff, que alivio. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con ese tipo de casos tan complicados… no con Roy, en todo caso. Ojala los demás pensaran igual.

-No. La culpa la tienes tú- repuso, antes de volver a la tarea de arreglar su guitarra.

Bueno, quizás no tan igual.

Oliver exhaló con cansancio. ¿Quién diría que al terminar esa relación sus hijos no lo iban a querer ni ver?... lo peor es que Roy decía la verdad; había sido su culpa.

-Roy… yo…-

-Da igual- lo interrumpió él, girándose un poco para acomodar su guitarra en el piso- Ya me voy a dormir. Vete-

Sin siquiera mirar a Oliver, Roy se acostó sobre su costado derecho, dándole la espalda al hombre, y se cubrió con las cobijas.

Oliver exhaló con desgano. Vaya que las cosas no iban a estar nada sencillas y definitivamente no iba a conversar con Roy ese día. Podía seguir hablando, pero lo más seguro es que el joven tan sólo lo ignorase.

A pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que Roy no lo quería ni ver, el Vigilante de Star City se sentó junto al muchacho, más cerca de la cabecera y le acarició el cabello afectuosamente, pero el joven lo ignoró.

Después de un rato, se inclinó un poco y besó la cabeza de su hijo. Roy podía odiarlo si quería, pero a Oliver su naufragio a la isla- que si bien había sido hace mucho ya, nunca iba a superarlo del todo- le había enseñado a la mala que las catástrofes suceden de repente. Ojala no fuese así, pero si algo pasaba con él o con Roy esa noche, al menos el joven no se quedaría sin saber lo mucho que su padre lo quería.

Oliver se puso de pie cuando Roy ni siquiera se movió, y se dirigió a la salida de la recámara.

-Te amo, hijo- le dijo, apagando la luz de la habitación- Buenas noches- le deseó, sin recibir respuesta alguna, antes de salir.


End file.
